jangoclonefandomcom-20200213-history
Cooker
2242, nicknamed "Cooker," was a clone sniper in Green Company, a Galactic Republic clone trooper unit, during the Clone Wars. When Geonosian forces captured the planet Rishi and its exonium mines around 21 BBY, Green Company was dispatched to the planet in order to protect the native inhabitants and reconquer the mines. After an unsuccessful attack, Jedi Master Kit Fisto formulated a plan to defeat the Geonosians and ordered Green Company's clone commander to provide him with his best sharpshooter. The Commander selected Cooker, who took up position opposite the canyon that led to the entrance of the mines. Following Fisto's instructions, Cooker aimed at the Jedi's shoulder and fired continuously; Fisto used his lightsaber to deflect Cooker's shots into the Geonosians. After all of the Geonosians in the canyon had been killed, the Geonosian troops inside the mines attacked Fisto with an LR1K sonic cannon, knocking the Jedi to the ground, but Cooker destroyed the cannon with a well-aimed shot. The rest of the Republic forces—along with some native Rishii warriors—then arrived and attacked the mines, forcing the remaining Geonosians within to flee. Clone trooper 2242 was a clone sniper with the Grand Army of the Republic. During the Clone Wars, 2242 was known by the nickname "Cooker" for being able to consistently hit the power cells of Confederate battle droids, resulting in the combustion of the droids.2 Around 21 BBY,3 Geonosian forces invaded the planet Rishi and—in order to get the mineral needed to power their sonic weapons—took control of the exonium mines on the planet. The unit to which Cooker belonged, Green Company, was dispatched to protect the native Rishii and was ordered not to attack until a Jedi General arrived. However, Rishii chieftain Gwarrk ordered the clone troopers to assail the mines, because his people needed the exonium to prepare their food when the ground began to frost The clones' attack was unsuccessful due to the Geonosians' better position, and soon a retreat was ordered by Jedi Master Kit Fisto, who had just arrived on Rishi. Fisto then developed a plan to defeat the Geonosians and ordered Green Company's clone commander to provide him with his best sharpshooter; the Commander chose Cooker for the task. After inquiring after Cooker's nickname, Fisto approved the appointment. The Jedi then went to the entrance of the mines, and Cooker, positioned on a ledge opposite the entrance, told Fisto that he couldn't help him, because he had no line of sight to the well-entrenched enemy from his position.2 Fisto answered that Cooker was supposed to target the Jedi himself and fire continuously at his shoulder. Cooker was shocked and told Fisto that he could not shoot at him, but the Jedi explained to him that he would deflect Cooker's blaster shots with his lightsaber at the Geonosians, since he couldn't deflect their sonic weapons. When the Geonosians began to attack the Jedi, Fisto ordered Cooker to open fire. Cooker complied, and with their combined efforts, all of the enemy troops in the canyon were soon killed by the deflected shots.2 Fisto then noticed the massive doors of the mines opening and hoped that this meant a surrender of the Confederate forces. This proved not to be the case, as the Geonosians revealed an LR1K sonic cannon and attacked Fisto with it, knocking him to the ground. At that moment, Cooker contacted Fisto via comlink and told the Jedi to stay down. Demonstrating his sniping skills, Cooker fired a single shot directly down the barrel of the Confederate weapon, destroying the cannon. The rest of the Republic forces and the Rishii warriors then attacked the mines, forcing the remaining Geonosians to flee. Afterward, Gwarrk acknowledged that Fisto was very powerful, to which the Jedi replied that two factors had made this victory possible: the power of his mind and Cooker's help.